


Bent Not Broken

by gatsbylouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Work In Progress, kinda thing, therapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsbylouis/pseuds/gatsbylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis commits suicide but instead of escaping his life he finds a new reason to live</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Louis is in an abusive relationship and Harry is the cute therapist Louis loves to hate and hates to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is pretty short sorry! the upcoming chapters will be alot longer. I'll probably be doing lots of editing because i can't ever seem to be happy with my writing especially since this is the first one i have ever published? Im pretty nervous and i know its not perfect but i hope you like it :) feedback would be awesome

“Shit” Louis whispered out in a raspy voice as he watched the small neon orange bottle slip from his shaking hands and hit the floor, spilling small white pills all over the bathroom tile. He quickly crouched down and began to gather the pills scattered around him clenching them tightly in his sweaty palms. After finding the majority of pills he resisted the urge to stand up and weakly leant his back against the bathroom wall. The lights weren’t on so only darkness surrounded him. The only noise he could hear was the sound of his own heavy breath. 

Alec was still working his shift until ten, so Louis only had a few hours to get things done. He sighed out, hit the back of his head onto the wall and shut his eyes. He swung the half empty bottle of alcohol to his lips and let the bitter liquid run down his throat. He opened his palm and examined the pills briefly. He thumbed one in particular and lifted it to his eyes. It was so pure and pretty. It was something so innocent that could help you if used correctly or could hurt you if you allowed it to. But Instead of millions of thoughts rushing through Louis head, his mind was empty. Everything was empty. Everything he has experienced, every second of his life he took a breath was all empty. 

He felt his eyes begin to sting with tears as he breathed out heavily and ran his fingertips through his sweaty, messy hair. He cupped both his hands to his face and slowly rubbed his eyes wiping the tears that were close to falling. Letting out a soft whimper, he lifted the pill to his lips and tightened his eyes shut. He pressed his lips tightly together before opening them and fitting the pill into his mouth. He took another swig of alcohol and let the pill slide down his throat. He felt nothing. He then took another pill to his mouth. Soon enough his hands were almost empty from the pills and he could hardly tell the difference between the blurry reflection of the mirror and his own self. 

He instantly felt panic rush through his body as he realized what he had done, snapping back to reality. He stood up & jammed at the door handle until it busted open, fumbling over anything in his path as he ran to find the nearest phone. His first instinct was to dial for Zayn but when he called no one picked up and he was left to voicemail. He breathed heavily into the phone and whispered out 

“Fuck Zayn.…. I really fucked up this time……. I’m sorry. I’m just so fucking sorry…”

His vision was nearly gone and the only thing he could sort out next was the sound of the phone crashing to the ground before he felt his body hit the floor. 

 

5 weeks later

 

Louis tapped his foot against the light brown carpet as he waited outside the door of the quiet office. He was sitting on a wooden chair and examining a nearby plant. He fumbled nervously as the door opened and a petite girl with brown hair emerged. She nodded at Louis and spoke out, “You can go in now.” Louis nodded and stood up heading towards the door. 

He proceeded to open it, and saw a boy probably no older than 24 sitting behind a glass desk, looking down at some paperwork. He looked a bit young for a therapist, but Louis shrugged and took a seat on the nearby white couch after closing the door. The boy looked up from his papers and a small smile came across his face. “You must be Louis Tomlinson, yes?” he asked in a cheery tone. Louis gave a half-hearted smile in return and replied “yep” coldly, popping the “p” and hardly taking a second look at the boy. He let his eyes drift around the office instead, looking at the eggshell coloured walls and smelling aroma of a fresh waterfall incents. 

“Well its nice to finally meet you Louis.” The boy said. “I’m Harry and I’ll be working with you for the time being.” The now named boy spoke up, navigating Louis back to his attention. Louis fixed a gaze onto Harry, finally taking a full look at the boy. He was very…lack of a better word, pretty. He had curly brown locks and gorgeous green eyes. His lips were a soft pink colour that matched his cheeks. He was still smiling and his deep dimples were peeking out from the sides of his grin. And fuck Louis was a sucker for dimples.

“So, would you erm, like something to drink? Could I get you anything?” Harry spoke up, breaking Louis from his miniature trance. 

“Um, yeh, some water would be nice.” Louis replied nervously. 

He hated this whole thing. Being introduced to the person you would be forced to tell everything personal to. Especially when they were as good looking as “Harry”. It was just completely awkward and unnecessary. He just hoped he could hurry up and get this over with as soon as possible. He stared up at the clock as he waited for Harry to fetch out a water bottle from the mini fridge behind his desk. 

“Here we are.” Harry smiled, passing the water over to him. 

Louis let out a small “thank you” before reaching for the bottle. Another uncomfortable silence passed before Harry cleared his throat and spoke up. 

“So Louis, tell me a little bit about yourself.” 

Louis scoffed “Its not really that simple. I can’t just ‘tell you about myself’ that easily. I’m a little complicated.” He said, looking back at the boy.

“Try me.” Harry smiled lightly. 

Louis hesitated, considering this, then averted his mind and replied, “I’d rather not”, despite Harry’s genuine comforting eyes and great looks, Louis still decided he disliked the boy, not for who he was but what he did and what he represented. 

“So you’re one of those guys?” Harry hummed back.

“Guess you could say that. Is that a problem for you, Harry?” Louis spat the name almost bitterly, and he watched the smirk fall from his shrink’s face. 

“You’re quite sure of yourself, Tomlinson. But no matter, I’ve dealt with worse.” Harry spoke up in a more sharp tone as he straightened his back.

Louis raised an eyebrow at the boy, as if he knew he was being tested.

“In this room I want you to feel safe. I want you to feel like I’m someone you can trust.” Harry begun.

“So are you telling me you are one of those bull crap just-pretend-we’re-friends shrinks?” Louis laughed bitterly looking back at the green-eyed boy.

“I’m simply just letting you know that as hard as it is to believe, I actually do care about you and you can trust me. You only have to tell me what you want.” Harry spoke without changing his tone.

Care about me my arse Louis muttered under his breath 

“And what if I don’t want to tell you anything?” Louis challenged.

“Then maybe you would prefer rehab I suppose.” Harry sighed out half dramatically, slightly grinning at the shift of power.

“Fine.” Louis exhaled. “What must I tell you in order to get me out of here as soon as possible.”

“I think I’ve heard enough.” Harry spoke, clearing his throat “I’ll see you next session. You can see yourself out.” He responded before he slipped on his glasses and began looking down towards the papers on his desk.

“You’re kidding, right?” Louis scoffed. “That’s pathetic I’ve literally been here for what, six minutes? I’m not paying for this bullshit.” He said harshly. 

“Today was just about getting to know you, and from these six minutes I’ve spent with you I think I’ve learnt enough.” Harry continued “Thank you, you are dismissed.” He spoke without even looking up as he continued shuffling through paperwork.

“Wait a minute, how do you suppose you know anything about me without even asking what my favorite color is or shit like that?” Louis shot back stubbornly.

Harry didn’t let his sight leave the papers below him as he spoke up in a long sigh “You would be surprised how much you could tell about a person by the way they carry themselves, Louis.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry questioningly. “For example..?”

Harry himself preoccupied with his paperwork while continuing “For example, I can tell how much stress you are under by the way your nails are bitten down to knobs. I can tell how much you’ve been through by the scars on your wrist that peek out of beneath your jumper’s sleeves. I can tell how difficult your trust issues may be by the way you act so close-minded. I can tell how much you’ve been lied to by the way you shut me off. I can tell how broken you are by the way you pretend you are so full of it, and use it as walls you build up like stone. And I can tell how much you have been hurt by the way to react to help as pity and tell yourself you don’t need any of it, because you think you are so much better on your own, even though you know you need it and you know you are not okay.”

Harry exhaled a hum and looked back up at Louis, finally breaking his concentration with his paperwork. “If that is enough to answer your question, you may escort yourself out now Mr. Tomlinson”

Louis was glaring at Harry with stinging eyes and knitted eyebrows.

“You don’t know shit.” He finally spat he stood and guided himself out of the office, slamming the door behind him without taking another glance at the curly haired boy who had just described every inch of Louis after only knowing him for six minutes, things that Louis didn’t even know about himself.


End file.
